shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxgene
Maxgene is the friendship between Flynn Rider and Maximus from the Tangled fandom. Canon Because Flynn Rider is a thief while Maximus is a royal guard horse, who is very different from other horses and is loyal to the code of Corona's guard, they became fast enemies once Flynn knocked Maximus Caption rider off his back and tries to ride the white coated horse, who tries to get the stolen crown back from the thief. Their fighting over the satchel that contains the crown had them to fall down a cliff, even though they lucky to survive the fall Maximus had lost his target and tried to find him like a bloodhound. While Flynn came across a tower to hide in, until the crazy guard horse is gone. As Maximus continues his pursuit for the thief he comes across a wanted poster of Flynn and shredded it with his teeth in anger. Shortly after Flynn, along with Rapunzel and Pascal, went into the underground tunnel to escape from the guards, Maximus arrives at the pub where he picks up Flynn's sent and reveals the secret passage way to the guards, before he and a hand full of guards goes in after Flynn. With help of Rapunzel's frying pan he is able to knockout the guards, until he face to face with the sword that Maximus held in his mouth to fight the thief with. As their iron made weapons clashed with each other, Flynn couldn't believe that he is sword fighting with a horse and that is it the most crazy thing he has and when he lost the frying pan, he asks Maximus for a two out of three rematch that the horse wasn't having; but Rapunzel gets her guide away from the guard horse. Maximus tries to go after Flynn before he and his female companion could have a proper chance to escape, he and the rest of the guards get swept up in the damaged dam's escaping water. The next morning Flynn wakes up to Maximus's wet angry face and has the horse tries to take Flynn back to the kingdom, Rapunzel is able to convince Maximus to give Flynn a pass as she needs him to take her to the lanterns before returning her safely home. Flynn was shocked that Rapunzel has able to make "a bad horse" act like a dog, while Maximus wasn't happy about calling a temporally trues with the very thief who has been giving him some trouble of late, until Rapunzel informs the horse that today is her birthday, the two shake hand and hove. As they were about to go into the kingdom, the two began to start fighting with each other until Pascal told them to stop. Once they were in the kingdom and were waiting for Rapunzel to have her hair done for the day, Maximus watches Flynn like hawk but after seeing the thief became captivated with how beauty Rapunzel looks with her new hair style, he gives him "you like her" look. After Rapunzel got people to do a group dance and invites Flynn to join in, Maximus could see that the thief didn't want to so he gave Flynn a "little nudge of encouragement". When it was coming close to the time of the lantern festival, Flynn gives Maximus a sack of apples to eat while he and Rapunzel watch the lanterns on the open water, Maximus wasn't happy about eating stolen apples until Flynn reassures him that he did buy "most" of them. Shortly after it was over, Maximus sees Flynn being arrested by the guards while the thief's cries informs the horse that something bad has happened to Rapunzel, Maximus dashes over to the Snuggly Ducking pub so he could get the pub thugs to help him free Flynn. Once Flynn realized that Maximus is the reason for his rescue he thanks the horse and apologies, but the look Maximus gave Flynn told him that they didn't have time for that as Rapunzel needs their help; before they make their way to her tower home prison. After Flynn was healed by Rapunzel's love, Maximus takes them back to the castle so they can reunited Rapunzel with her birth family. While the lost princess's return gotten Eugene to leave his life of crime behind while going by his real name, Eugene Fitzherbert, Maximus was able to make crime in the kingdom disappear, along with most of the apples. Along with the two becoming both good friends to one and other, since Eugene became to live in the castle with Rapunzel and her family, Maximus became his off and one steed for when Rapunzel isn't the one riding their horsy friend, by riding beside Eugene and Max on Fidella. Fanon Just as Pasunzel is the main friendship ship between Rapunzel and Pascal in the Disney Tangled fandom, Maxgene serves as the main human/animal friendship ship of Eugene and Maximus. There have been a few rare occasions when fans slash ship them, for fun, while portraying Maximus as a human of the royal guard to make it less weird and more practical. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Eugene/Maximus tag on FanFiction.Net